Alone With Out You
by Mercy's Wolf Pack
Summary: It has been a year since Rei & Kira have seen each other. But when same thing happens to Kira what will Rei do.
1. Chapter 1 Hurt

Chapter 1

It has been a year since Rei got stabbed. They are married now, but right now kira is on her own because Rei is always busy racing and he is overseas and Kira is a artist for the new art gallery in Tokyo. She paints things once in a will so she can put it in the gallery.

Kira was sitting on the top of the roof looking at the sunset. I miss being here. The sky is so pretty at this time of day. Oh Rei you would love it to if you were here right now. Oh man I need to get some sleep. Thought Kira.

The next morning she wakes up to a bright ray of light. She looked at the clock to see what it is and it showed that it was 9:00am and she had to be at work by 9:25am.

Shoot I over slept damn it and I am going to be late. I need to get ready or my boss is going to get really mad.

She saw heading out the door when Sonoko came to see her.

Oh Sonoko. Hi how are you?

I am fine, but I see that you are late for work am I right?

Yes, sorry Sonoko I do have to get to work.

That's okay. I would like to see you tonight for dinner so we can talk about how each other have been doing and to have a nice visit if that is okay with you?

That would be wonderful.

Okay see you tonight.

Yes, have to go and see you soon. Bye-bye

Bye Kira.

At this time Rei was just waking up. I need more sleep. I miss you Kira. I wonder what you are doing right now.

At this time she was running to the bus. Oh man I am going to miss the bus.

A car was coming down the street and was coming at a fast speed.

I need to get to that bus.

(Get out of the way)

Hun, what, Ahh………..

(Crash, Thud, Cries)

Oh no someone just got hit by that car.

Someone go call 911.

Hold on sweet you are going to be just fine.

Rei… you are going to be late. Yeah I know kyoko so stop bugging me….

Rei…

Man Rei what is wrong with you. You look so pale.

I don't know, but something is wrong with Kira.

What do you mean Rei?

I don't know. I just feel like that something has happened to her is all. I guess I will try to call her later. But we better get to the track.

At this time Kira is the hospital.

Mr. Kashino has just got there.

Is she going to be okay doctor?

She will be fine, but she was hurt very badly.

Okay doctor thank you very much.

Yes your welcome Mr. Kashino.

May I go see her?

Yes you may go in and see her.

Oh Kira way did this have to happen to you? I need to call Rei and tell him what has happened.

Nurse…

Yes sir what do you need?

May I barrow the phone?

Yes sir you can.

Thank you nurse.

Your welcome sir.

I know to let Rei know.

At this time Rei was just walking in the door.

Rei you got a phone call. It's your father and he sounds very upset and needs to talk you.

What… give me that phone?

Hi dad, what is it that you want?

Rei something really bad has happened.

What is it dad? I need to get to work.

I need you to come back to Japan for a will.

Dad I can't right now. I need to finish here.

Rei you need to. It is about Kira and she will need you here and to be by her side.

What… what do you mean, what has happened to her?

Dad…

Dad tell me.

I can't you will need to see for your self.

Dad what happened to Kira?

This call time is up if you need to call again please put more money in.

Damn it this can't be happing.

Akitaka…

Yes, what is it Rei?

I would like sometime off. I need to go back to Japan, because something really bad has happened to Kira. And my dad just called telling me this. I need to go back and be with her right now. I am very worried about her.

That's fine Rei go ahead and go to her and I will pay for you plane to Japan.

But Akitaka you don't need too.

I…

No Rei. Kira needs you soon so don't worry. Now go home and get pack and you will be leaving tonight.

Okay Akitaka and thank you very much for every thing.

No need to thank me.

Now go get packed.

To Be Continued-->


	2. Chapter 2 Why

**Chapter 2 Why**

Rei went back to his place that he has when he is not home with Kira. Rei was trying to finger out what had happened to hi Kira. She was always very careful but what had happen to her that his father calls him. Rei was now heading to the airport and got on the plane. The flight was 3 hours. Rei had called his father to tell him that he was in Tokyo. Sonoko had showed up and picked him up from the airport and drove him to the hostile.

When they got there Rei felt that it was worse then he thought. His father showed up in front of the hostile and walking to the car.

Rei got out and looked at his father.

"What has happened to Kira?" asked Rei

"She had got hit by a car on her way trying to catch the bus to work." Answered Sonoko

Rei turned his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei

"I was there when it happened." Answered Sonoko

When Rei heard this he know that it was going to be a long day.

"Where is she now Sonoko?" asked Rei

"She is in room 235 on the 3rd floor." Answered Sonoko

"Thank you and I would like to be alone with her for the rest of the day please." Rei said wanting to be with Kira

"Okay we will come back in the tomorrow then." Answered Sonoko knowing what he felt

Sonoko and his father left and Rei was heading to Kira's room. When he got there he opened the door and walked in. There she was lying on the bed asleep.

Kira why did I leave you for so long. Rei thought as he walked to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair and sat in it by kira's side.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**There I have updated I have already started writing the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please…Review…Review…**


End file.
